yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Loki in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s custody/What's His Play?/Mickey's uncertain thought
Here is how Loki is in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody in Mickey Mouse and the Avengers. Inside the Helicarrier, dozens of SHIELD police escorted Loki who is in handcuffs smiling. As they pass the lab, Banner stopped working on the Chitauri Scepter and looked up. Loki eyed him as he walks, nodding and smiling, he rubbed his head. Gyro Gearloose: You okay, Bruce? Bruce Banner: I’ll be fine, Gyro. Then, Loki is now free from his cuffs and is contained in a large glass cell held by Hydraulic rigs. Fury walked up the control panel of the cell. Nick Fury: In case it's unclear. You try to escape. You so much as scratch that glass. He pressed a button which opened up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. He peered as much as he can from the glass. Without seeing, the sounds of gusting wind blew like crazy. Nick Fury: Thirty thousand feet, straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?! Fury then closed the hatch, then pointed at Loki. Nick Fury: Ant. Then, he points at the button which would drop Loki into the steel trap. Nick Fury: Boot. Loki Laufeyson: (smirking) It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me. Nick Fury: Built for something a lot stronger than you. Loki Laufeyson: Oh, I've heard. Then Nick left the containment custody, Loki looks into the camera. The others watch on the monitor Loki getting interrogated as Banner looked at the monitor intently. Loki Laufeyson: The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you? Nick Fury: How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill `cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did. Loki Laufeyson: Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share, and then to be reminded what real power is. Nick Fury: (smiling) Well, you let me know if Real Power wants a magazine or something. Fury walked off leaving Loki in his glass cell, Loki looked back at the camera smirking. Loki Laufeyson: Alright, My little friend, the close is clear. With that, the Fluttering Heartless came out of Loki's helmet and flew right in front of him as if it was waiting an order. Soon, Steve watched until the monitor goes black. Thor, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. They all just stand there in stunned silence. Bruce Banner: He really grows on you, doesn't he? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play? Thor Odinson: He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) (serious) An army? From outer space? Bruce Banner: So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for. Thor Odinson: Selvig? Bruce Banner: He's an astrophysicist. Thor Odinson: He's a friend. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here. Bruce Banner: I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him. Thor Odinson: Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother. Black Widow: (Natasha Romanoff) He killed eighty people in two days. Thor Odinson: He's adopted. Bruce Banner: Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) It's a stabilizing agent. walks in with Coulson as he spoke to him) I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive. Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. (to Thor) No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. (referring to the Iridium) Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants. (to the crew) Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did. (covering his eye and looked around) How does Fury do this? Maria Hill: He turns. Tony looked around the monitors and places a button size hacking implant under Fury's desk, without anyone noticing. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube. Maria Hill: When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Does Loki need any particular kind of power source? Bruce Banner: He's got to heat the cube to a hundredand twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect. Bruce Banner: Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Finally, someone who speaks English. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Is that what just happened? Tony and Banner shake hands. A glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster. Bruce Banner: (looked down) Thanks. Nick Fury: (walking in) Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon. Nick Fury: I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys. Thor Odinson: Monkeys? I do not understand. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I do! I understood that reference. Tony rolled his eyes, while Steve looks proud of himself. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Shall we play, Doctor? Bruce Banner: Let's play some. As Banner and Tony walk out, the Galaga Player turned ever so discreetly, watches as everyone else disperses and goes back to playing. Meanwhile back at the containment facility, the Heartless Fluttering has now a new mission which is activate the signal on the Hellicarrier for the others to come and help Loki. As it flew under the door and into the main room where Nick Fury is at it pressed the button with its beak activating the Hellicarrier's signal, it now flew back to Loki giving him a job well done. Loki Laufeyson: Lead Merlock and the others straight to me. At the lab, Bruce continuously scaned with a gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation. Tony looked at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations. Bruce Banner: The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops. Bruce Banner: All I packed was a tooth brush. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (smiling) You know, you should come by STARK TOWERS sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land. Bruce Banner: Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke... Harlem. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises. Suddenly, Tony poked Banner with a miniature electrical prod. Steve walked in on them, pissed at Tony. Bruce Banner: OW! Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (looking at him closely) Nothing? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) (to Bruce) Hey! Are you nuts? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Is everything a joke to you? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Funny things are. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, Doctor. Bruce Banner: No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us and why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) You think Fury's hiding something? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets. (points to Banner) It's bugging him too, isn't it? Bruce Banner: (bobbling the words) Uh... I just wanna finish my work here and... Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Doctor? A beat. Bruce Banner: 'A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I heard it. Bruce Banner: (pointing at Tony) Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't post that all over the news. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) The Stark Tower? That big ugly (as Tony gave him a look) ...building in New York? Bruce Banner: It's powered by Stark Reactors, self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. Bruce Banner: (referring to Tony) So, why didn't SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) (taken by that) I'm sorry, did you say...? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. (holding out a bag of blueberries) Blueberry? Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not possible. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Following is not really my style. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) (smiling) And you're all about style, aren't you? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) (with a nerve hit) Of the people in this room, which one is, A. wearing a spangly outfit, and B. not of use? Bruce Banner: Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you? Steve takes in the possibility, but as an obedient soldier, shakes it off. Captain America: (Steve Rogers) Just find the cube. So, Steve walked out of the lab. Still torn apart by the possibility, he walked away, towards the hull of the ship. As for Mickey, he begins to feel uncertain of what Loki was up to. Mickey Mouse: Something's not right, Launchpad, Loki's up to something, I just know it. Launchpad McQuack: Maybe he has cold feet, Mick. (to Frozone) No offense, Frozone. Frozone: None taken, Launchpad. Wait a minute, where's Ron? With that questioned, Ron was tangled with wires that he was trying to connect. Ron Stoppable: Do you have to ask? Back at the lab, Tony and Bruce were still talking. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) That's the guy my dad never shut up about? Wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice. Bruce Banner: The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit. It's gonna blow up in his face, and I'm gonna be there when it does. Bruce Banner: And I'll read all about it. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up like the rest of us. Bruce Banner: Ah, see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. (pointing at the Mini-Arc Recator in his chest) This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege. Bruce Banner: But you can control it. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Because I learned how. Bruce Banner: It's different. Banner tried to read the computer screen, but Tony slides the data aside with his finger so the two can see face-to-face. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you. Bruce Banner: So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Saved it for what? Iron Man: (Tony Stark) I guess we'll find out. So, Bruce and Stark get back to work at their respective computers. Bruce Banner: You might not like that. Iron Man: (Tony Stark) You just might. At the Hull Hanger, Secture Storage 10-C. Steve, with all his might slides the heavy iron door and stealthily walks in Secture Storage 10-C is a large warehouse, filled with metal crates stacked. Steve looks up, seeing another level. He leaped up high and held onto the catwalk railing. Then, he continued to move forward. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225